Shin'yō Satonaka
Shin'yō Satonaka (信用里中, Satonaka Shin'yō), otherwise known as Shin, is the fourth son of Van and Anna Satonaka, being the younger brother of Haruki, Azami, and Yukia Satonaka. Unlike his other siblings, Shin has a high aptitude for the spiritual arts, being able to speak with his Zanpakuto Spirit from a young age. Instead of joining up with the Hama Alliance like a majority of the younger generation of Shinigami in Hama Town, Shin instead opted to travel abroad and visisted Millant City; where he met Len Yowane and the resident Quincy Yuri Fujiwara teaming up with them before traveling elsewhere (More to come). Appearance Being only fourteen years old, Shin'yō is shorter than most of his friends, as he only stands at 4'9", but he seems to look taller when the length of the spike in his hair is added up. He is relatively thin, and his spiked hair is a shade of dark purple and Shin's eyes are of a golden coloration. His street clothes are his school uniform; a pair of black shorts, a tucked-in, white dress shirt, a yellow jacket, a dark green tie and a pair of brown shoes. When he started traveling with his friends to find his own path, Shin started to don a new attire with both the pants and the vest maintaining a black color and both have a triangular pattern with a yellow lining, and the pants are tied with a white silk belt. More to come... Personality Another trait that distinguishes him from his elder siblings is his incredible desire to not follow his father as he does not want to be known as "Van's Son" and become lost in Van's shadow. Instead, Shin has distanced himself away from his kin and has vowed to become even stronger than the rest of his family. This incredible desire to become stronger has led to Shin developing a twisted personality, thinking of anyone weaker than him as nothing more than a pest in his path to greatness that needs to be destroyed. However, such a personality is not without its faults as when Shin comes into contact with a being that demonstrates a strength greater than that of his own, he will begin be blinded by rage and disgust for his own weakness, even attacking his own allies in frustration. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities High Spiritual Energy: Swordsmanship Specialist : in use]][[Sojutsu|'Sojutsu']] User: Unknowingly taking after both his elder brother and his father, Shin'yō has a high aptitude for Sojutsu. This is his prefered method of combat as he usually immediately releases his zanpakuto when entering battle, given the sealed form of his zanpakuto. Although, because he has no formal training in the art, most of his attacks consist of wild, brutal swings in an attempt to smash the opponent with his zanpakuto's weight. High Willpower: Trying to achieve a greatness apart from that of his father, Shin has an unyeilding determination. He is unwilling to give up in the face of danger, although this could also be attributed to his frustration when dealing with a stronger opponent. Shin'yo is capable of standing after taking a brutal beating from a group of thugs, much to the surprise of Yuri Fujiwara upon his discovery in Millant City, from sheer willpower alone. It has been speculated by many that he received this trait from his mother, as Shin demonstrates the same tenacity as she deos in battle. Incredible Athleticism: Being of such a small frame, Shin is able to use his spiritual energy to enhance his atheltic abilities. Since he travels from place to place, Shin has built up many muscles in his body from having to survive in the wilderness allowing him to jump higher than one would expect or dodge an attack launched by an opponent in an nimble manner. Shin's atleticism extends to his speed as well, allowing him to cross a great distance on foot without the need to rest, although constantly doing so will drain his spiritual reserves. Zanpakuto Jōhin Haishi '(上品刃意志, ''Refined Blade at Will) is the name of Shin's Zanpakuto. In its sealed state it is an oddity as it takes the form of a broken ornamented katana with a purple tassle at the base of its hilt. Shin is confused as to why his zanpakuto takes on this form in its sealed state. [[Shikai|'''Shikai]]: Released with the command "Swift End", Jōhin Haishi rapidly extends as it takes the form of a polearm with a large sphere portion, that functions as a mallet, directly beneath the blade. Jōhin Haishi maintains a constant golden aura, often giving the weapon a more ghastly appearance. : Shikai Special Ability: Much like Gin Ichimaru's Zanpakuto, Jōhin Haishi is able to quickly extend its spearhead in order impale Shin's opponents. However, Shin is also able to use Jōhin Haishi in order to manipulate the size and weight of various portions of his zanpakuto. By timing his attacks and the transformations of his blade, Shin is able to quickly wipe out a number of enemies and is able to even defeat more powerful adversaries by catching his opponents off guard. [[Bankai|'Bankai']]: Not Yet Acheived Category:Shinigami Category:Satonaka Clan Category:Male Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Hama Town Citizen Category:Hama Town Citizens Category:Hama Weapons Academy Student Category:Students Category:Student Category:Millant City Resident Category:Millant City Residents